comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lod Mron (Earth-4001)
The High Prophet of Regret, born Lod Mron, was the youngest of the three San'Shyuum High Prophets who led the Covenant High Council during the Human-Covenant War. Rash, ambitious, immature, and naive compared to the other Hierarchs, Regret originally served as Vice Minister of Tranquility, where he worked frequently with Sangheili and had adopted some of their personal traits, such as a preoccupation with honor and personal arms. In many ways, he can be characterised as a Prophet who thought like an Elite; a rare mindset for his species, and from the Prophet of Truth's point of view, a dangerous one. Regret was intelligent and fiercely opposed humanity through the course of the war. He expected his soldiers to obey him without question. History The history of the Prophet of Regret is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality & Traits Regret has shown his reckless nature more than a few times. Being the youngest of the Hierarchs, he tends to act rashly without thinking; he adopted his aggressive and brash demeanor during his extensive service alongside the Sangheili in missionary and expeditionary affairs. His recklessness and failure to communicate with the other Prophets caused significant trouble for Thel 'Vadamee and the Prophet of Truth when he ordered his forces to deal with the humans at the Rubble and the Kig-Yar trading with them. Upon learning the location of the Ark, Regret sped to Earth with an insufficient, hastily assembled fleet without consulting with his fellow Hierarchs first. Even as he faced Earth's formidable defenses he persistently headed for what he thought was an easy way for unlocking the Ark. This foolish mistake eventually cost him his life on Delta Halo. Regret did apologize to the Prophets of Truth and Mercy for his reckless and failed attack on Earth, although he may have simply been trying to justify his actions to which Truth responded in kind claiming that it was only thanks to Mercy that Regret "be spared of a public display" of their contempt. Regret was very fond of the Sangheili and showed compassion towards them. He was not involved in the betrayal and massacre of the Sangheili as he died prior to the Great Schism. Regret likely would have opposed it, as evident of Truth marking him as a moderate that needed to be eliminated, as well as a scapegoat to kickstart the Schism. After his death by John-117 and assimilation into the Gravemind, Regret showed no remorse for his actions against humanity however, and continued to preach the Covenant dogma, though he may not have been fully aware of his condition. Trivi *Regret's title is, like all Prophet Hierarchs, ironic, as he never showed any regret for his actions, even after his death and subsequent assimilation by the Flood. He did, however, apologize to the other Hierarchs for attacking Earth with insufficient numbers, although he may have actually been attempting to justify his actions. *When the Master Chief killed the Prophet of Regret on the level "Regret", he will drop a plasma pistol. He held the same weapon in Halo: Contact Harvest, and was rumored to keep it with him at all times in Halo: The Cole Protocol. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:San'Shyuum (Earth-4001) Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Bald Category:Animal Traits Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Covenant members (Earth-4001) Category:Covenant High Council members (Earth-4001) Category:Politicians Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Death in Combat Category:Killed by Master Chief Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Infected by the Flood (Earth-4001) Category:Versions of The Prophet of Regret